diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Triple Shot
The is one of the three Upgrade choices from the Twin and can be selected at Level 30. The Triple Shot may further upgrade into the Triplet, Penta Shot, or Spread Shot. In a distant update, the Triple Shot was buffed, along with the Triplet. Design The Triple Shot features a circular base with two rectangular Barrels roughly 45 degrees off-center from the middle and one rectangular Barrel in front. Technical Compared to the Twin, the Triple shot has three Barrels instead of two, but the downside is that the Barrels are not set in a straight line anymore. This causes the Triple Shot to be seen as a downgrade when compared to the Twin because there is only one Barrel facing straight, the rest unable to hit the target. Because of this, many players tend to remain as Twin until Level 45 where they upgrade to their desired Tier 4 Class. However, the Triple Shot gets a slight buff (~8%) at Bullet Damage & (~11%) Penetration compared to its predecessor. Strategy *Strong Against: Multiple enemies coming from different directions, Tri-Angles and other fast moving tanks, Drone Classes. *Weak Against: Almost every 3 and 4, sometimes even lower Tiers. As the Triple Shot *The Triple Shot excels at farming, one ability the Triplet isn’t viable for, as the bullets do not spread out as much. Though the Triple Shot has little focus on targeting and firing at an opponent, its spread out bullets is useful for applying pressure and taking safe space away from opponents, even when they are approaching the player. *This tank can be good for attacking tanks slower than it. If they make a defensive move (dodging the Bullets) chances are they will be pressured in between the two Barrels. However, the opposing tank may try to fire Bullets between the two Barrels while retreating, and as the distance between two tanks increases, the Triple Shot's Bullets start to spread out more, which makes it easier for them to escape. *The Triple Shot can be effective against tanks with Drones (Overseer and its upgrades) because it can be shooting Drones and the tank at the same time with two different Barrels. This tank can destroy the Necromancer’s Drones very fast - it can use all three Barrels on them as the squares are usually spread out and players are more likely to land hits as they approach. *In 4 Teams, if the player's team is losing they should just stay on the corner of their Base and shoot enemies from safety. *If the opposing tank was approaching the player directly in a linear fashion, they would have to deal with the Triple Shot's middle bullet. This can be a problem for them, especially if their bullet cannot adequately penetrate through it. If they make a defensive move, like move away from the bullet, up or down, chances are they will be pressured in between the two bullets. The bullets are long-lasting, which makes it even worse for the opposing tank, leaving the tank with no choice but to fire the bullet accurately in between the two bullets while retreating. This may be hard for some tanks, such as the Sniper, Assassin, or Destroyer, all of which are known to deal lots of damage in only a few bullets, as the bigger the bullet, the more vulnerable it is due to the bigger hurt box it possesses as well as its big hitbox to balance the characteristics of the bullet for the rest of the tanks. The reason why it can be very difficult to shoot at the Triple Shot is that the bullets will only spread out more and more as they go further and further, so the chance of hitting the Triple Shot while the bullets have just started being released can be small. Reload is very important if the player wants to pressure the opposing tank even more. *As soon as possible, upgrade it to the Triplet, Penta Shot, or Spread Shot. The Triple Shot cannot last very long in combat against a decently powerful tank. *This tank is at a disadvantage to its Twin counterpart in terms of combat due to the spread, so it is recommended to farm Polygons and kill Basic Tanks while avoiding potential threats. *However, if one is planning on using a rammer build for a Penta Shot, upgrading to the Triple Shot is advisable, due to its high recoil aiding its speed. Against the Triple Shot *The Triple Shot has three main weak points - the two spaces between its Barrels and its back. If attacked by one, it would be wise to try to shoot accurately between the Barrels. The central Barrel is only one Barrel, which means players can overpower them with enough Bullet Penetration. Tanks such as the Mega Trapper and Landmine can easily take advantage of the spread to use their high health and damage Traps to target the weak spots. *Spamming tanks like the Sprayer or Triplet can encounter the Triple Shot. Since two of the Triple Shot's cannons aren't facing forward, it's firing is inaccurate, making it hard for the Triple Shot to touch enemies. A straight line of bullets will get past the Triple Shot's bullets and strike the gaps between its cannons. *The Overlord can guide its drones into a gap between the Triple Shot's cannons. *The Penta Shot is the most effective tank against it, due to that it's larger bullet spread may destroy most of the Triple Shot's multiple bullets. Also, it is good for dealing damage against the Triple Shot. *Destroyer classes are also good tanks, as two of the Triple Shot's Cannons will miss the player's large Bullet while the middle Cannon Bullets aren't strong enough to destroy it. Using recoil is an option because the Triple Shot's cannons create too much bullet spread, they are easy to dodge and get close enough for a close shot. *If played correctly, the Sniper can exploit the gaps between its cannons and deal damage from a distance. The Sniper’s high Bullet Penetration means that its bullets can break through the Triple Shot’s and damage the tank. *In team modes, since the Triple Shot is all about pressure, it's best to stick with tanks that have lot of recoil. Their recoil can create a short burst of speed that may be able to escape the space the Triple Shot is covering. Examples of good options are the Destroyer and the Hybrid since they both deal insane damage. It's best to go for the Triple Shot in a crowded area. This will mark the importance of the recoil effect some tanks have. It's best to shoot its back whilst it has to put pressure on one or two tanks. This will lead to a decision the Triple Shot must make. It can either turn around and pressure the player instead of pressuring tanks that are being pressured already. There is no solution to its dilemma. The tank turning around and shooting the player can allow the pressured tank to shoot at it, while if it ignores the player it will also be damaged. Also, pressuring the tanks with Triple Shot can be a long process, as the victim may not get hit by the bullets of the Triple Shot the whole way. More experienced players may know how to deal with the Triple Shot, but the Triple Shot can possess a major threat to starter players. Speed is also key against the Triple Shot to retreat out of its bullet range. Achievements }} Trivia *The Triplet didn’t upgrade from the Triple Shot until the first Changelog added into the game - May 18th, 2016. *There used to be a bug when shooting and upgrading to Triple Shot, a Destroyer Bullet would appear. This would have been used to surprise enemies with a Destroyer Bullet. *At the very first days of game release, the Triple Shot must upgrade to Quad Tank (Level 45) to upgrade to Octo Tank (Level 60). Category:Diep.io